Jolly Adventures - Le allegre avventure di Johel e Holly
by NPC Stories
Summary: Sono un ranger elfo dei boschi della foresta di Sarenestar. Il mio nome è Johlariel, per gli amici Johel. Questa storia è una raccolta di racconti, alcuni brevi altri lunghi e divisi in più parti, che narrano dei periodi in cui ho viaggiato per il mondo insieme a un mio amico un po' particolare, lo Spirito Agrifoglio (Holly per gli amici), un fantasma dal carattere scorbutico.
1. Capitolo 1 - 1298 DR

**1298 DR: La Guerra e la comparsa dello Spirito Agrifoglio, ovvero Quando pensavo di aver perso un amico, ma gli amici restano sempre con noi**

La cerimonia era stata molto toccante. Questa è una cosa che ricorderò per sempre, per quello che vale: un funerale solenne, molto… sacrale. Ma non ci avrebbe restituito i nostri morti. Il dolore del lutto pesava su tutti noi, come una cappa di oscurità.  
Noi elfi non siamo famosi per esternare le nostre emozioni. I volti dei miei compagni erano solenni e austeri. Il loro dolore traspariva solo dall'incuria verso sé stessi: nessuno si era ripulito dal fango dopo aver scavato le tombe. Qualcuno non si era nemmeno fatto guarire tutte le ferite di guerra. Forse questo era il nostro modo di vivere il dolore, la gratitudine.  
Queste persone non erano il mio clan. Ma erano il clan di mia madre, quindi erano comunque parenti. Il mio dovere nei loro confronti mi era chiaro. Ero passato spesso a trovarli nel corso dei miei viaggi, e qualche settimana prima mi trovavo con loro quando avevamo saputo dell'avvistamento degli orchi. Quando tutti i clan della Penisola del Collo del Drago si erano riuniti, non mi ero tirato indietro.  
Adesso non erano più solo parenti. Erano anche compagni d'armi, avevamo combattuto fianco a fianco un'epica battaglia.  
È giusto chiamarla così? Quante morti deve contare una battaglia per essere epica?  
Mi guardai intorno, facendo mentalmente la conta dei sopravvissuti. Era come fare la conta dei morti, ma alla rovescia.  
Mi accorsi che non riconoscevo la maggior parte di quei volti. Dietro quegli sguardi cupi, nasi spezzati, teste fasciate, c'erano persone che per me non avevano neanche un nome. Sapevo solo che mi avevano coperto le spalle in battaglia ed io avevo rischiato la vita per loro, e tanto mi bastava.  
I clan della Penisola del Collo del Drago non andavano sempre d'accordo, ma davanti agli orchi qualunque elfo era un fratello.  
Ci eravamo uniti per combattere le orde degli invasori, in un luogo che pensavamo essere difendibile. Eravamo centinaia di elfi dei boschi, divisi in piccoli contingenti armati. Più di quanti ne avessi mai visti tutti insieme. Avevamo difeso quella terra al meglio delle nostre possibilità. Solo la metà di noi era arrivata a vedere la fine della battaglia.

Raccogliere i nostri morti era stato un lavoro lungo, ma c'era ancora molto altro da fare. I cadaveri degli orchi erano rimasti indietro, perché quelle bestie non seppelliscono i loro compagni. Non in guerra, almeno. Ora quei rifiuti giacevano abbandonati nella foresta, sui sentieri, sulle strette mulattiere che si abbarbicavano fra le colline coperte di boschi. Incastrati fra le rocce e fra le siepi, alcuni dimenticati nelle caverne sotterranee.  
Le caverne sotterranee.  
Il nostro popolo ama la luce del sole e il fruscio delle fronde, non eravamo a conoscenza delle caverne. Il terreno dove avevamo dato battaglia era una specie di terra di nessuno, non lontano dalla strada costruita dagli umani che separa la Penisola dal resto della foresta Wealdath. La Penisola è sempre stata considerata un luogo difendibile perché è una sorta di altipiano. Combattere sui declivi ci era sembrata una buona idea. Gli orchi avrebbero dovuto caricare in salita, facendosi ottimi bersagli per le nostre frecce.  
Il rovescio della medaglia era che non conoscevamo quel territorio alla perfezione, mentre invece qualcuno di loro doveva essersi preoccupato di studiarlo. I nemici avevano trovato dei cunicoli sotterranei. Sembrava un'idea troppo astuta per degli orchi, ma avevano anche malefici alleati goblinoidi, un po' più furbi. Codardi e furbi. Avevano pianificato di sorprenderci alle spalle, sbucando dietro le fila del nostro frazionato esercito.

Per fortuna avevamo con noi qualcuno in grado di pensare anche a quell'eventualità. Era andato da solo ad esplorare le caverne, trovando il punto debole dell'esercito nemico: una strettoia, dove solo pochi orchi affiancati sarebbero riusciti a passare, e di certo un solo ogre. C'erano altre caverne, ma troppo pericolanti o troppo strette, o che giravano indietro troppe volte rallentando eccessivamente la marcia dei nemici, quindi quella via era stata scelta, e quella via avrebbe condotto gli invasori alle nostre spalle.  
Tutto molto bello, ma quella scoperta era arrivata troppo tardi. Troppo tardi perché il mio amico potesse tornare da noi a dare l'allarme. Se avesse abbandonato la posizione, gli orchi avrebbero superato quella preziosa strettoia difendibile. Sarebbero dilagati nelle larghe caverne e nei tunnel labirintici che si estendevano sotto la Penisola. E così, mentre noi combattevamo in superficie, difendendo le valli, i passi, le strade, un singolo elfo difendeva le gallerie contro quasi un quarto dell'esercito nemico.

Tutto questo però lo scoprii dopo. Mentre seppellivamo i compagni caduti, non sapevo dove fosse andato. Durante gli scontri eravamo stati separati dalla marea di nemici. Io ero impegnato a combattere vicino al letto di un torrente e lui si trovò bloccato su un altro versante del pendio, costretto a retrocedere verso la cima dell'altipiano. Quando lui aveva avuto l'idea di cercare una via sotterranea, io l'avevo perso di vista già da molte ore.  
La battaglia era durata quasi un'intera giornata. Quando finalmente quel carnaio ebbe termine, non sapevo da dove iniziare a cercare il mio amico. Le tracce erano confuse dal passaggio di migliaia di piedi, ovunque nei boschi. Come distinguere le sue leggere tracce da quelle di qualsiasi altro elfo?  
Il pensiero che fosse morto era quasi intollerabile e all'inizio lo scartai come un'assurda paura irrazionale. Man mano che le ore passavano, però, stava diventando un chiodo fisso. Non potevo credere che fosse caduto in una battaglia contro degli stupidi orchi, non dopo tutto quello che avevamo passato insieme. Non dopo aver affrontato nemici ben peggiori.  
Eppure... non era ancora tornato. Questo lasciava poco spazio alla speranza. Delle semplici ferite non l'avrebbero fermato, lui era sempre stato categorico e privo di mezze misure: se era sopravvissuto, si sarebbe fatto vivo. In caso contrario...

Finimmo di sotterrare i corpi tre giorni dopo. Nel frattempo avevo chiesto in giro. Uno degli ultimi elfi a vederlo vivo accettò di parlarmi, anche se controvoglia. Aveva i suoi lutti da piangere e sembrava che non gli importasse molto del mio amico, ma mi raccontò quel che ricordava: lo aveva sentito parlare della sua idea delle gallerie.  
Fu allora che scoprii che le gallerie c'erano davvero. Rimasi immobile per un lungo momento, rabbrividendo, e non per l'aria fredda che arrivava dal sottosuolo. Stavo iniziando a rendermi conto del rischio che avevamo corso.  
Passai il primo giorno ad esplorare le grotte nella zona sbagliata. Stavo per rinunciare (per quel giorno) e tornare in superficie, quando da una fenditura nella roccia mi arrivò una zaffata di odore vomitevole. Sangue, putrefazione: l'odore della morte. Quella fenditura era troppo stretta perché potessi passarci e le gallerie che riuscii a trovare non mi condussero a nulla. Tornai in superficie e cercai di orientarmi, per capire dove fosse la caverna di cui sospettavo l'esistenza.  
Ci misi quasi un'altra giornata intera, ma alla fine la trovai.  
Era il luogo di un massacro. Una pila di corpi di orchi e goblin ostruiva quasi del tutto la galleria, alcuni di essi sembravano essere stati calpestati, forse dai loro stessi compagni che cercavano di scavalcare la montagna di cadaveri e proseguire nella loro folle battaglia. Era chiaro che per quanti nemici fossero entrati in questa caverna, non tutti dovevano essere morti qui: quando il mucchio di cadaveri era diventato un ostacolo insormontabile, il resto della truppa doveva aver voltato le spalle per tornare all'aperto, rinunciando a questa strategia.

Lo trovai sotto il cadavere di un orco particolarmente grosso, forse un ogrillon.  
Forse avete già sentito il modo di dire "è un lavoro sporco, ma qualcuno deve farlo". Non credo che lo possiate comprendere davvero, se non avete mai spostato a mani nude una mezza dozzina di carogne. Vecchie di quattro giorni. Solo per ritrovare infine ciò che speravate di _non_ trovare: il cadavere fracido del vostro migliore amico.  
Era a stento riconoscibile e aveva diverse ferite, molte delle quali mortali. Questo era strano, sapevo bene che il suo stile di combattimento lo rendeva un maestro nell'evitare i colpi. Solo la sete di battaglia poteva averlo spinto ad attaccare con abbandono, senza pensare alla propria protezione. Quella, oppure la rassegnazione. Tutto questo però non spiegava come avesse potuto continuare a combattere con ferite del genere e con quella che sembrava una gamba rotta.  
Mi imposi di pensare a questo e ad altri dettagli, mentre avvolgevo il suo corpo nel suo mantello e mi davo da fare per riportarlo fuori. Avevo bisogno di tenere la mente occupata per non cedere all'orrore e alla tristezza per quello che stavo facendo.

La nostra non era un'amicizia convenzionale. La prima volta che l'avevo visto, ammetto che ero confuso. Non era tutta colpa mia, avevo preso un colpo in testa. L'intera vicenda risaliva a quasi mezzo secolo prima, all'epoca io ed un gruppo di ranger eravamo in viaggio per una missione segreta. Ad un certo punto eravamo stati attaccati da alcuni briganti su una strada sterrata che costeggiava una foresta, non ho mai scoperto se cercassero proprio noi o se fosse stata solo sfortuna. In qualche modo io ero sopravvissuto, forse mi avevano creduto morto, forse non ero una preda di loro interesse. Sia come sia, dopo un po' mi ero risvegliato da solo. Le mie ferite erano state medicate, ma le mie mani erano legate davanti al petto. Pensavo che i briganti mi avessero preso prigioniero, invece sembrava che anche loro fossero tutti morti.  
Lui era lì, poco distante da me. Stava seppellendo i miei compagni di viaggio. Non li conosceva, ma li stava seppellendo perché perfino qualcuno del tutto digiuno dei nostri usi e costumi aveva capito che era poco rispettoso lasciare dei corpi agli animali divoratori di carogne. Stava seppellendo i miei compagni, e anche i briganti che ci avevano attaccati, perché non vedeva differenza fra due schieramenti che non conosceva e i cui componenti erano quasi tutti morti. All'epoca non sapeva nulla, non era in grado di dire chi fosse nella ragione e chi nel torto, e forse era troppo disgustato da concetti come "ragione" e "torto" per curarsene davvero.  
Io, al contrario, sono cresciuto sapendo bene chi sono i buoni e chi sono i malvagi, cosa meritano i difensori e cosa gli invasori, e fui lieto di lasciarmi alle spalle i cadaveri maleodoranti degli orchi; che i vermi se li prendessero pure.  
Lui era un altro discorso. Volevo dargli una degna sepoltura, come prevedeva la comune decenza e come prevedevano le nostre tradizioni funebri, soprattutto per quanto riguarda i Ruathar.  
Qualcuno ebbe il coraggio di opporsi. Elfi delle propaggini occidentali della Penisola, esponenti di clan isolati e isolazionisti, guardarono con sospetto quello che stavo facendo e qualcuno osò perfino aprire bocca. Glie l'avrei chiusa con un pugno se non li avessero zittiti subito i miei parenti, il clan con cui avevamo passato molte liete settimane negli ultimi anni. Altri elfi di clan vicini al nostro difesero il mio diritto di seppellire il mio amico insieme ai nostri morti. Alcuni di loro mi aiutarono nel mio compito.  
Prima di ricoprire la fossa, appoggiai una ghianda sul corpo del mio amico, come voleva la tradizione, e quando la fossa fu ricoperta infissi la sua grande spada nel terreno.  
Fu questione di attimi: un virgulto di quercia spuntò timidamente dal terreno e si eresse nei suoi pochi pollici di altezza accanto alla spada, bevendo la luce del sole. Quel piccolo miracolo mi dava ragione, e rendeva giustizia al cuore del mio amico: solo la tomba di un vero Ruathar avrebbe fatto crescere una quercia protettrice. Dopo questo, nessuno mosse più alcuna obiezione.

Il giorno successivo ci dedicammo a liberare i boschi e le strade dalla sgradevole presenza dei cadaveri di orchi. Era ormai calata la sera, ero andato al ruscello a lavarmi di dosso la polvere e lo schifo, e decisi di portare un po' d'acqua alla quercia per innaffiarla. Forse non ce n'era bisogno, si dice che questi alberi siano magici, ma volevo fare qualcosa, un gesto di gentilezza o di cura verso quello che mi restava del mio amico. Trovai la spada piantata nel terreno, ma il giovane virgulto che il giorno prima era alto meno di una spanna, oggi era già alto quasi quanto me. Il tronco era sottile e giovane, ma forte e rigoglioso. Stavo per commuovermi e volevo dire qualcosa di significativo, lo volevo davvero, qualcosa che fosse poetico e solenne, ma una voce alle mie spalle mi batté sul tempo:

"Ecco cosa resta di un'intera vita: un albero. Una cosa su cui i cani potranno pisciare."

Dette da chiunque altro, quelle parole mi avrebbero fatto indignare, ma conoscevo quella voce. Al diavolo, solo _lui_ avrebbe potuto dire una cosa del genere.  
Tremante per l'emozione, timoroso di quello che avrei potuto trovare, mi voltai.  
Lui era lì.  
Ed era un fantasma.  
E io ero un ranger educato a rispettare la natura e a combattere le cose innaturali, ma all'improvviso non me ne importava niente.

Lasciammo il clan quella notte stessa, diretti a sud, verso i confini meridionali della foresta.  
"Come hai fatto?" gli chiesi ad un certo punto, rompendo il silenzio. "Ho visto in che stato era il tuo corpo, quindi... come hai fatto?"  
"Cosa, a riapparire in perfetta forma? Ho imparato a controllare il mio aspetto prima di mostrarmi a te."  
"No, intendo, a combattere. Da una breve analisi mi sembrava che fossi troppo malmesso, forse morente, ma non ti sei fermato fino a quando non si sono fermati loro."  
Si passò una mano dietro alla testa, a disagio. "Non l'ho fatto io."  
Lo guardai senza capire. Poi, lentamente, ci arrivai. " _Lei_ ti ha posseduto?"  
"Io glie l'ho chiesto."  
"Ma mi hai sempre detto che è molto pericoloso, che se non metti fine alla cosa entro breve tempo tutta la tua energia vitale viene consumata e..."  
"E cosa? Cosa poteva farmi una possessione che un'orda di orchi non potesse fare? Sarei morto comunque, ne ho portati nella tomba qualche decina e poi ho visto che non avevo altra scelta se non chiedere a _lei_ di usare il mio corpo come un burattino e finire il lavoro."  
Sospirai. Non mi piaceva, ma non potevo confutare quella logica. Poi lasciai che un sorriso si allargasse sul mio volto. Avevo di nuovo il mio insopportabile amico, non c'era motivo per covare rimpianti.  
"E quindi, quanti ne hai uccisi?"  
"Ma di cosa parli?"  
"Andiamo, non ci credo che tu non li abbia contati. Quanti?"  
"Oh, per favore! È una cosa così infantile!"  
"Quindi li hai contati."  
"Falla finita!"

In lontananza cominciava a intravedersi il riflesso della luna sul mare. Mancavano ancora alcuni giorni di marcia ai confini della foresta e solo la nostra posizione sopraelevata ci permetteva di vedere già la nostra meta, ma entrambi sapevamo di avere ancora molta strada davanti a noi.


	2. Capitolo 2 - 1301 DR

****1301: infestando Galardoun, ovvero Una casa stregata è sempre una meravigliosa attrazione****

Correva l'anno 1301 DR, e io ed Holly eravano in viaggio verso i Boschi Remoti, per indagare su voci che parlavano di una crescente popolazione di gnoll e altri umanoidi mostruosi, con contorno di sacrifici a divinità malvagie.  
Venivamo da nord-ovest, da Waterdeep. Anche se la nostra casa è nel sud, ogni tanto Holly insiste per passare da Waterdeep; penso che lì da qualche parte ci sia un tempio della sua dea, per conto del quale riceve missioni da svolgere. Io non mi lamento, sono sempre missioni interessanti. Questa volta eravamo diretti ai Boschi Remoti. Se ci fosse stata occasione avremmo potuto anche spingerci fino a Corm Orp, un villaggio che più che i pericoli dei Boschi Remoti doveva temere le bizze della malvagia regina-lich di Darkhold. Quella era una signora da trattare con cautela: la cosa migliore sarebbe stata mettere insieme una forza sufficiente a distruggerla, ma con i lich è difficile capire se li hai distrutti davvero o no... e se la missione fosse fallita, la sua vendetta si sarebbe scatenata sui pacifici villaggi della valle.  
Per cui, per il momento ci limitavamo ad affrontare missioni alla nostra portata. I Boschi Remoti. Viaggiavamo sulla strada principale, allontanandoci solo quando percepivamo l'avvicinarsi di altri viaggiatori. Raggiunto il villaggio di Triel, Holly si tenne fuori dai suoi confini. Il villaggio sembrava identico all'ultima volta che ci ero passato: una manciata di umani assennati e prudenti che chiudevano le porte della città dopo il tramonto. Raggranellai un paio di monete d'argento offrendomi come guardia cittadina per una notte; i miei sensibili occhi da elfo erano un prezioso aiuto che il capo della guarnigione non si sentì di rifiutare, specialmente perché nella piazza principale si erano accampate due ricche carovane e se fosse successo qualcosa ne avrebbe risentito la reputazione del villaggio. Me ne andai a dormire all'alba e per mezzogiorno ero riposato, rifocillato e pronto a ripartire.  
Holly mi aspettava sulla strada che conduceva a Scornubel. Per una volta evitò di lamentarsi del tedio che le mie necessità di essere vivente gli causavano.  
"Com'è il villaggio?" indagò soltanto.  
"Tranquillo. C'erano due carovane, ma entrambe dirette a nord, a Waterdeep. I mercanti sembravano stanchi per il viaggio."  
"Stanchi? Perché, scappavano da qualcosa?"  
Scossi la testa. Era la prima cosa a cui avevo pensato anche io, ma i mercanti non avevano nulla da riportare.  
"Ma allora, scusa, non c'era un villaggio umano a metà strada fra Triel e Scornubel? Gan... Gar... qualcosa?" domandò ancora.  
"Sì, dovrebbe esserci. Nemmeno io mi ricordo il nome, ma dovremmo scoprirlo presto, è di strada." Ci pensai ancora un momento, poi aggiunsi "Forse le carovane non si sono fermate perché sono in competizione per il mercato di Waterdeep e sanno che chi arriva primo ha più possibilità di piazzare meglio la merce."  
Mi rivolse lo sguardo di chi ritiene che il discorso sia andato fin troppo alla deriva nelle acque della noia. A questo non avevo nulla da obiettare, quindi tornammo a concentrarci sul nostro viaggio.

Ci trattenemmo un paio di mesi nei Boschi Remoti: quanto bastava per distruggere un paio di cellule del culto di Yeenoghu (anche se chiamarlo "culto" è già un grosso complimento) guidate da un manipolo di flind, cugini più grossi e più aggressivi degli gnoll stessi. Avevamo dovuto sgominare qualche clan di gnoll, concentrandoci su quelli troppo vicini ai bordi delle foreste e che quindi avrebbero rappresentato una minaccia per gli insediamenti umani nei dintorni. Due mesi erano stati anche sufficienti per renderci conto che il dilagare di quelle creature non avrebbe potuto essere fermato, se non al prezzo di un genocidio. La foresta era quasi completamente invasa da simili mostri, solo alcuni folletti e qualche clan di goblinoidi resistevano al dilagare delle iene (li avevamo lasciati in pace, hanno già i loro problemi, inoltre qualsiasi nemico potesse ostacolare la propagazione di gnoll era il benvenuto).  
Aver tagliato la testa del serpente, eliminando i capi flind, era già qualcosa: gli gnoll non avevano mire espansionistiche al di fuori dei confini della foresta, e non avrebbero tentato alcuna mossa audace senza la guida dei fanatici flind.

Per il Solstizio d'Estate eravamo a Corm Orp. La situazione lì era precariamente stabile e un piccolo contingente di avventurieri halfling presidiava il villaggio. Per qualche settimana li aiutammo a tenere a bada gli occasionali non-morti che osavano spingersi fino alle terre civilizzate, ma poi divenne evidente che non potevamo fare nulla per risolvere davvero la situazione.

L'autunno ci vide arrivare nuovamente alla città di Scornubel, e da lì a Galardoun, un minuscolo villaggio regolarmente ignorato dalle carovane. C'era una locanda, ma aveva visto tempi migliori. Quando ci eravamo fermati lì all'andata, ero il loro primo cliente forestiero da almeno un mese. Al ritorno, la situazione che trovai non era molto diversa. Una carovana arrivò al villaggio e passò oltre, anche se era ormai quasi il tramonto.

Un'ora dopo, ero in locanda a consumare un pasto decoroso ma insipido, quando da fuori cominciò a udirsi uno scalpiccio di zoccoli. La porta della locanda si spalancò: un umano, che riconobbi come uno dei mercanti che guidavano i carri coperti della carovana, irruppe nel refettorio e chiese all'arcigna signora Peppermint se nel villaggio ci fosse un borgomastro. Per la cronaca, a Galardoun non c'era un borgomastro, solo uno sceriffo eletto per volontà popolare che aveva il compito di badare all'ordine pubblico.  
Incuriosito, seguii discretamente il mercante e la locandiera mentre andavano a parlare con il signor Stanvork, lo sceriffo.  
Il motivo di tanta confusione venne presto alla luce: la carovana era stata presa di mira e spaventata a morte da "uno spettro uscito dall'inferno".  
Sospirai. Avevo i miei dubbi che fosse uno spettro, e anche che fosse uscito dall'inferno, ma non dissi nulla. Lo sceriffo si rifiutò di andare a fare un sopralluogo di notte, così la carovana decise di fermarsi in paese e ripartire con la luce del giorno.

L'infestazione di un fantasma può essere una cosa seria.  
Non in questo caso... ma in generale può essere una cosa seria.  
Due settimane dopo arrivò un paladino da Scornubel. Si trattenne alcuni giorni. Mi permisi di offrirgli da bere una sera, per ringraziarlo per il lavoro che stava portando avanti, così potei indagare su come stesse procedendo la sua missione.  
"La creatura infesta un capanno da caccia abbandonato" mi rivelò.  
"Pensavo che la gente di queste lande vivesse di agricoltura" commentai, perplesso.  
L'umano mi dedicò quel tipo di sguardo che solitamente si rivolge a una persona con un ritardo. "Sì. Per questo è abbandonato."  
Altro alcol e qualche lusinga al suo ego portarono il discorso dove volevo.  
"E' un fantasma. Mi avevano detto che fosse uno spettro, ma credo che questi contadini non sappiano neanche la differenza. E' intelligente e sa pianificare, quindi __so__ che è un fantasma. Non sono mai riuscito a vederlo bene perché si nasconde sempre nelle ombre, ma si è divertito a tormentarmi esponendomi nel dettaglio i piani che ha per questo villaggio..." rabbrividì, non di paura ma di orrore "inoltre non vuole dare pace alle carovane di mercanti, che sono al sicuro solo durante il giorno."  
"Ma di certo voi sarete in grado di cacciarlo, non è così?"  
Incrociai il suo sguardo e in quegli occhi scuri lessi solo confusione e scornamento. "Ci ho provato." Mi confessò, sottovoce. "Ho invocato su di lui il potere della mia fede, l'ho attaccato con la mia spada sacra per colpire il fulcro del male che lo anima, ho pregato Torm, patrono dei paladini del mio Ordine, ma i miei sforzi non sono valsi a nulla. Quella creatura dev'essere il ricettacolo di un potere malvagio incredibile, per resistere a tutti i miei tentativi di distruggerla o scacciarla."  
 _ _Certo, un potere malvagio incredibile__ _,_ ragionai fra me e me, __oppure stai cercando di uccidere un elementale del fuoco buttandogli addosso del fuoco.__

Continuò a tentare inutilmente per alcuni giorni, poi si arrese e mandò a chiamare un chierico per avere manforte. Nel frattempo, tutte le carovane che arrivavano da Triel o da Scornubel erano costrette a fermarsi al villaggio per la notte, perché viaggiare con il buio era diventato troppo pericoloso. O meglio, troppo __spaventoso__ , visto che non era davvero stato arrecato danno a nessuno.  
Dopo il prete, arrivò una banda di avventurieri, ma erano pischelli. Dopo di loro, Scornubel si degnò di mandare un mago.  
Non era un mago molto potente, ma era intelligente. __Lui__ non ci mise molto a realizzare che nonostante le minacce non era ancora successo nulla, e fece di più: si accorse che i problemi erano comiciati quando ero arrivato io.  
Credo che per un periodo mi abbia sospettato di essere un mago e di aver creato l'illusione del fantasma (avrebbe spiegato la sua mancanza di reazione davanti ai simboli della fede). Mi lasciai osservare e valutare, fingendo di non essermi accorto di nulla. Alla fine il mago dovette decidere che sono solo il ranger che sembro essere, e mi lasciò in pace.  
Ci trovammo a parlare davanti a un bicchiere di vino caldo speziato, la sera del Solstizio d'Inverno.  
"Se mai quel fantasma tenterà una mossa, sarà stanotte" mi confidò. "Il Solstizio d'Inverno è la notte più lunga, quando i poteri delle tenebre sono più forti."  
Distesi le gambe sotto il tavolo e allungai il viso verso il camino, godendo del suo piacevole tepore. "Allora non dovreste bere alcol stanotte, non credete? Non è meglio restare lucido in caso di attacco?" commentai con flemma.  
Il mago sbuffò.  
"Non credo davvero che ci sarà un attacco. L'unica cosa che infesta questo luogo, se credete a me, è un'illusione che ha portato bei profitti a questa mediocre locanda e al villaggio. Ho visto che stanno allargando la forgia. Di questo passo arriveranno altri avventurieri, e quei cani sciolti portano fama e profitto."  
"Oh? Dite sul serio?"  
Il suo tono di supponenza non mi piaceva, e trovavo ingiuste le critiche alla locanda: con il sopraggiungere di una maggiore disponibilità economica era migliorata anche la qualità del servizio.  
"E di certo questa... attrazione... fungerà da allenamento per paladini e chierici." Nominò questi ultimi con malcelato disprezzo. "Quello che mi resta da scoprire è: chi, in questa misera topaia, può avere potere sufficiente a mettere in piedi un'illusione così ben costruita?"  
Scrollai le spalle. Siccome era in vena di parlare, la lingua sciolta grazie al vino, mi confessò anche che aveva sospettato di me, ma poi mi aveva scartato perchè sono chiaramente (detto con parole non lusinghiere e che non voglio ripetere) un non-incantatore.

Quella notte, sapendo che i campioni del Bene ospitati nel villaggio sarebbero rimasti al villaggio, per proteggerlo in caso di attacco, uscii non visto e mi diressi al capanno di caccia che Holly infestava.  
La porta di legno era marcia e pendeva dai cardini. All'interno la casupola non era illuminata, ma dalle finestre rotte giungeva abbastanza luce perché potessi vedere qualcosa.  
"UUUuuuuUUUUuuuhhh! Chi oooosa disturbare il mooostro di... Gal... Gar... di queste landeee?" mi apostrofò una voce spettrale. Feci molta fatica a restare serio.  
"Vile creatura dell'oscurità!" gridai, sfoderando la mia arma. "Io, Johlariel di Sarenestar, libererò... ehm... queste lande dalla tua immonda presenza!"  
Le mie parole furono accolte dal silenzio. Mancava qualcosa? Provai a mettermi nei panni di un paladino.  
"Oh, ehm, sì. In nome di Una Divinità Buona, affronterò le tue tenebre e le ricaccerò indietro, perché la Luce possa sempre trionfare!" conclusi, in tono teatrale.  
Altro silenzio. Stavo già pensando a qualcos'altro da aggiungere, ma qualsiasi cosa pensassi mi sembrava sciocca e ridondante.  
"Sì. Meh. Passabile, direi. L'impeto c'è, ma cerca di ricordare meglio le battute. E non avere paura di esagerare con gli epiteti." Holly espresse il suo giudizio e finalmente si fece vedere, uscendo da un angolo in ombra.  
"E tu cerca almeno di ricordare il nome del villaggio che infesti, magari?"  
Rise di cuore. Probabilmente erano settimane che non rideva, se non alle spalle degli eroi di cui si prendeva gioco.  
"Perché dovrei ricordarmi il nome di questo pidocchioso posto di cui non m'importa niente?"  
"Mi sembra che te ne importi abbastanza da trattenerti qui per settimane, in modo da rendere il villaggio una specie di attrazione turistica."  
Si strinse nelle spalle, come per scusarsi.  
"Non è che mi importi veramente. Mi diverto. E poi, mi piace contribuire alla formazione dei giovani avventurieri. Meglio che fuggano da me, piuttosto che da un reale pericolo."  
"Nel momento in cui si accorgeranno che il pericolo non è reale, tutto questo diventerà inutile. Il mago mandato al villaggio sta già sospettando. Dovresti considerare di farti sconfiggere, così potremo andarcene di qui."

Forse avrebbe riflettuto sulla mia proposta, ma la nostra conversazione venne interrotta. Dall'esterno proveniva un leggero scampanellio.  
Ci accostammo alla finestra: una ragazzina si stava avvicinando alla casa. Indossava un lungo vestito bianco, corto sulle gambe (le copriva appena le ginocchia) ma lungo di maniche, e chiaramente non indossava scarpe. Si stava avvicinando nella neve, camminando rigidamente per il freddo. Particolare non indifferente, aveva i polsi legati, con una campanella agganciata alla corda.  
Holly uscì subito per andare incontro a quell'assurda apparizione. Se non avessimo avuto a che fare con un villaggio di popolani, avrei pensato a una trappola.

Il mio amico le andò incontro ma io rimasi ad osservare dall'ombra della casa.  
Mentre Holly si avvicinava alla ragazza, mi sembrò di notare un cambiamento in lui, nella sua andatura... poi realizzai che cos'era: era diventato corporeo! Aveva smesso di levitare ed era costretto ad avanzare camminando nella neve!  
Se per caso era preoccupato dalla cosa, non lo diede a vedere, e non fermò il suo incedere verso la fanciulla. Quando furono uno di fronte all'altra vidi che lei gli arrivava all'altezza del mento, non poteva avere più di tredici anni.  
Holly mi dava le spalle in quel momento, per cui posso solo indovinare la sua espressione quando la bambina annunciò con coraggio di essere il sacrificio inviato da Galardoun. Sacrificio?! Non immaginavo che avessero usanze così barbare da queste parti.

"E questo sacrificio implica che io diventi corporeo?" indagò Holly, mangiando la foglia. "Ha tutta l'aria di essere invece una trappola, ragazzina."  
La fanciulla impallidì, e non per il freddo. Poi si lanciò in avanti, con la furia della disperazione. Vidi un lampo metallico, poi Holly fece un passo indietro e scoppiò a ridere. Nella sua mano sinistra comparve un pugnale (da dove lo aveva preso?) ma lo lanciò a terra con sdegno.  
"Sciocca ragazzina, anche se ora ho un corpo fisico, non è che le armi comuni funzionino meglio su di me. Resto sempre un non-morto." Holly la prese per un braccio, infilò un dito sotto alla collana che portava al collo e la sfilò, rivelando una semplice catenina con un ciondolo che non riuscii a vedere bene. La ragazzina era pietrificata dalla paura e non cercò di opporsi quando lui la trascinò verso gli alberi che nascondevano la strada.  
"Allora, chi ha avuto la geniale idea di mandare una __bambina__ a cercare di distruggermi?" indagò, parlando a voce molto alta.

Due chierici e il mago sbucarono cautamente da dietro gli alberi.  
"Come immaginavo." annunciò il mago, arrogante. "E' un'illusione."  
"Ma è diventato corporeo!" protestò uno dei chierici. "Avete esposto la povera Lydia a un vero e grande pericolo!"  
L'altro sembrava d'accordo e cominciò a mormorare una preghiera, per combattere il malvagio non-morto.  
"Volete dire che l'illusione si è adeguata a quello che sapevamo che avremmo visto!" ragionò il mago, alzando la voce e rompendo la concentrazione del chierico. "Questo può significare solo una cosa: è uno di voi due, che controlla l'illusione!" accusò, puntando il dito verso i due. "Volevate venire qui, sconfiggere il fantasma e fare la parte degli eroi, non è vero?"

Non potevo vedere l'espressione di Holly, ma lo conoscevo abbastanza per capire che aveva esaurito la pazienza.  
Si avvicinò al mago e gli rivolse un rigido inchino.  
"Messer incantatore, suppongo che voi possiate vantare una mente fine e arguta, capace di resistere all'inganno delle illusioni più coriacee."  
Il mago lo guardò con sufficienza.  
"Esattamente, o ombra evocata da qualche simpatico imbroglione, io non credo alla tua esistenza e non sentirò il tuo tocco come questa popolana influenzabile." per provare le sue parole, il mago sporse una mano verso Holly, con l'intento di farla passare attraverso l'illusione, ma la mano incontrò il torace perfettamente reale del mio amico.  
Il mago non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di preoccuparsene.  
Holly lo prese per il bavero e lo sbattè contro un albero, cominciando a prenderlo a pugni in piena faccia. Il mio amico è smilzo e asciutto, ma più forte di quanto non si immagini a prima vista.  
"E questo... tocco... lo senti... maledetto... imbecille?" ogni parola era accompagnata da un pugno. Chissà quanto gli era mancato, poter fare __questo__ _._  
I chierici si limitarono a guardarlo con incredulità mentre riduceva quel saccente parassita all'incoscienza.  
"Guai a voi se lo guarite!" minacciò, agitando un dito verso i due chierici. "Potrei incazzarmi sul serio! E per tutti gli dei, date delle scarpe a questa bambina __adesso__!"

Fu una scena stranissima a cui assistere, ma in effetti i chierici obbedirono senza fiatare. Uno dei due prese in braccio la ragazza e la mise al riparo sul carro con cui erano arrivati. L'altro studiò Holly per un lungo momento, alla fine chiese:  
"Ma voi che cosa volete da questo villaggio?"  
Holly rispose, ma ahimè ero troppo lontano e parlò a voce troppo bassa perché potessi udire le sue parole. Anche il chierico rispose nello stesso modo, e dopo poco li vidi allontanarsi in direzioni opposte.

"Ce ne andiamo." annunciò in tono secco. "Il chierico racconterà che hanno esorcizzato questo posto. Ma potrei tornare, ogni tanto, magari fra alcuni anni."  
"Che cosa hai detto al chierico," domandai, curioso come un gatto "quando ti ha chiesto che cosa volessi?"  
Sorrise sornione, giocherellando con il ciondolo che aveva preso alla ragazzina. Ora vedevo che era un oggettino in metallo, forse in ferro, che rappresentava un cerchio con dentro una croce a bracci uguali.  
"Gli ho detto solo che speravo di trovare un mago o un sacerdote che avesse l'idea di affrontarmi munito di un oggetto incantato con Trappola Fantasma."  
Non conoscevo quell'incantesimo, ma potevo immaginarne lo scopo.  
"Mi farà restare corporeo." annunciò infatti, in tono allegro. "Non mi renderà di nuovo capace di sentire gli effetti dell'alcol, ma per quello ci vorrebbe un Miracolo."  
Sorrisi alla sua battuta.  
"Ma tu sapevi che sarebbe successo?"  
"Ovviamente no! Ma i chierici si bevono qualsiasi cosa."


	3. Capitolo 3 - 1302 DR (parte 1)

****1302 DR: Equipaggiamento primavera-estate (parte 1), ovvero La prossima volta ti prego andiamo piuttosto al bazar di Sheirtalar dove ti rubano anche le mutande****

Non c'è mai niente di semplice con Holly. Nemmeno una cosa triviale e ordinaria come comprare qualche ammenicolo magico. Poche settimane prima, avendo trovato il modo di diventare corporeo, in tono entusiasia (beh, entusiasta per un morto) mi aveva detto: "Sai cosa significa questo? ...Shopping!"  
Sì, esatto. E poi sono io quello __elfo__.

La prima tappa fu Waterdeep, stavolta non per ricevere nuove missioni, ma per trovare un paio di spade corte.  
"Mi dispiace, ma non le ho trovate sul tuo cadavere. Forse erano da qualche parte sotto il... mucchio... ma non ho nemmeno cercato con cura." Mi scusai, mentre ci avvicinavamo ai cancelli della città.  
"Non preoccuparti, non potevi trovarle. Sono state incantate per sparire al momento della mia morte. Non erano davvero mie, mi sono solo state date in prestito per tutta la durata della mia vita, quindi al momento della mia morte sono tornate in possesso del loro legittimo proprietario."  
"Che sarebbe qui a Waterdeep?"  
Annuì come se fosse ovvio.  
"Qualcuno del tuo tempio?" chiesi ancora, visto che non si scuciva.  
"Domanda lecita, ma no. Si fa passare per un elfo di nome Lólindir, lavora al sanatorio pubblico."  
"Uuuh, hanno un sanatorio pubblico? Che cosa civile e... aspetta, che significa __si fa passare per un elfo__?"  
"In realtà è un drago." Mi rivelò. Con il tono di chi avrebbe detto __in realtà è un fruttivendolo__.  
"Cosa... come... vuoi andare da un drago a chiedergli se ti ripresta delle spade magiche? Un __drago__?"  
Sorrise con sommo divertimento. Il mio disagio era sempre motivo di ilarità per lui. Bastardo.  
"Ti dirò di più!" aggiunse in torno garulo "Io non gli piaccio __per niente__."  
"Oh, mamma mia..." mormorai una preghiera all'indirizzo di tutto il pantheon elfico.

Entrai in città da una delle Porte. Lui no, ovviamente, entrò di notte scalando le mura. A differenza di altre città, Waterdeep non ha protezioni magiche al di sopra delle mura, fa affidamento su guardie a cavallo di grifoni e guardie a piedi. La sua difesa principale sono gli ex-avventurieri che vivono in città e che sono sempre pronti a difenderla da chi creasse problemi, ma finché Holly si limitava ad entrare clandestinamente senza compiere altre malefatte, non avrebbe attirato attenzioni sgradite.  
"Come sai che lavora al sanatorio pubblico?" gli chiesi quella sera, camminando per i vicoli della parte povera della città.  
"Cerco di tenermi informato sulla posizione e la salute dei miei ragazzi."  
"I tuoi ragazzi? Vuoi dire i bambini che occasionalmente ti capita di... accompagnare da qualche parte?"  
La sua unica risposta fu proseguire nel racconto:  
"Trovai Lólindir in una gabbia su un carro. Due umani lo stavano scortando, non saprei dirti dove. All'epoca conoscevo pochissimo la geografia di queste terre. Mi è sembrato strano che due uomini ben piazzati avessero bisogno di una gabbia di metallo a sbarre fitte per tenere rinchiuso un bimbetto mingherlino, ma per quanto ne sapevo poteva anche essere per proteggere la merce dagli animali selvatici."  
"La... la merce?" balbettai orripilato.  
Si strinse nelle spalle come in gesto di scuse. "E' così che un mercante di schiavi pensa alle creature che cattura."  
"Lo schiavismo non è legale in queste terre."  
Annuì. "Sì, ma all'epoca non ne avevo idea. Mi è sembrato strano, comunque, perché non pensavo che gli elfi fossero tanto rari da giustificarne la tratta."  
"E che cosa hai fatto?"  
Svoltammo in un altro vicolo, poi in un altro ancora, mentre Holly ponderava sulla risposta. Man mano che avanzavamo, il panorama diventava sempre più desolato. Non era quel tipo di squallida povertà che si può vedere nelle baraccopoli di Memnon o di Calimport, ma sembrava che ci stessimo addentrando in un quartiere poco sicuro.  
"Devi capire che all'epoca consideravo la schiavitù una cosa normale. Non mi piaceva, quando si trattava di bambini, ma era comunque una cosa a cui ero abituato. Solitamente i bambini schiavi erano orfani, o indesiderati che i loro genitori vendevano."  
Mi fermai, senza riuscire a fare un altro passo.  
"Per gli dèi, che mondo crudele mi dipingi." sussurrai, improvvisamente colto da una sensazione di nausea. Anche lui si fermò e si girò a guardarmi. In quel momento compresi che lui capiva il mio sgomento, ma solo perché conosceva il mio modo di vivere. Doveva __contestualizzare__ i basilari diritti delle creature senzienti per poter accettare la mia reazione viscerale.  
"Io lo so che la schiavitù è sbagliata, Johel. E' solo che ci sono anche abituato. Mi fa orrore, ma a differenza di te, la mia mente non rifugge dal problema."  
Presi quel commento per quello che era: una semplice constatazione. Non una critica, né un'autocritica, ma solo un dato di fatto. Forse era un bene che fossimo diversi. Fra i due, io ero quello che sapeva cosa dire, grazie alla mia maggiore empatia e alla cultura quasi condivisa con qualsiasi popolazione elfica o umana. Lui invece era quello che sapeva cosa fare, perché aveva visto abbastanza orrori da saper reagire prontamente a qualsiasi cosa. Tuttavia il suo pragmatismo a volte era disturbante.  
"Non sapevo bene cosa fosse lecito fare." disse, e capii che stava continuando il suo racconto. "Ma poi loro si sono raccomandati a vicenda di nascondersi bene nella boscaglia, per non farsi trovare _dai genitori_. Allora ho capito che il bambino non era orfano nè schiavo, ma era stato rapito. Cominciavo ad avere un quadro un po' più chiaro della situazione: quei due dovevano essere schiavisti oppure ricattatori, e la seconda opzione mi sembrava più sensata."  
Ormai stavamo girando nei vicoli da diversi minuti. Non glie lo domandai, ma avevo il sospetto che ci fossimo persi. Ero troppo curioso, per interrompere il suo racconto.  
"I due uomini non erano una sfida degna, andarono per terra con un paio di colpi. Vedendomi, il bambino diventò quasi isterico."  
"E quindi che cosa hai fatto?" lo esortai a continuare.  
"L'ho fatto uscire dalla gabbia. Indossava uno strano collare di metallo dorato che non riuscii a toglierli, ma almeno gli slegai le mani e i piedi. Cercò subito di scappare. A dire la verità, cercò di scappare ogni volta che distoglievo lo sguardo o provavo a riposare."  
Scoppiai a ridere. Non riuscii proprio a trattenermi.  
"Non hai provato a calmarlo?"  
"Non parlavo la sua lingua."  
"Azz... come avete fatto a comunicare?"  
"Entrambi capivamo la lingua comune a sufficienza perché gli chiedessi dove vivevano i suoi genitori. Ci misi quasi un mese a trovare il posto. Per farlo stare buono, mi basavo soprattutto sull'intimidazione."  
Gemetti come un cane preso a calci. Holly si era inimicato un maledetto drago come solo Holly sa inimicarsi qualcuno.  
"Era davvero un cucciolo?"  
"Sì."  
"E... che anno era?"  
"Il 1252. Ora dovrebbe avere cinquant'anni o poco più. Dai, non è un nemico così temibile!" mi incoraggiò con un gran sorriso. Sì, aveva proprio capito dove volevo andare a parare.  
"Va bene, ma i suoi genitori?"  
"Uuuh, grossi. Grossi e temibili. Un drago d'oro il padre, d'argento la madre."  
Fischiai per lo stupore.  
"Beh dai, per lo meno sono draghi metallici, di indole buona..." la cosa mi tranquillizzava.  
"Sì, di indole buona, ma anche loro si sono incazzati un po' quando li ho mandati all'inferno."  
Questa volta per poco non mi strozzai con la mia lingua.  
"Tu hai... tu... hai... lo sapevi che erano draghi?"  
Annuì con cautela, studiando la mia reazione.  
"Solo... __perchè__?"

Prese un respiro profondo. Che è sempre un segno preoccupante, il preludio a qualcosa che trova difficile raccontare.  
"Saltò fuori che mi stavano osservando da una settimana, prima che li trovassi. Hanno tenuto d'occhio il mio comportamento con il moccioso e si erano convinti che volessi chiedere loro un riscatto. Erano pronti a divorarmi, in quel caso. Ma è meglio che ti racconti dall'inizio: giunto in prossimità del posto che Lólindir mi aveva indicato come casa sua, trovai un piccolo villaggio che disponeva di una locanda. Ignorando il fatto che fosse quasi notte, svegliai il locandiere e pretesi una stanza per me e per il bambino. Cercai di essere misterioso; non era difficile, visto che tenevo il cappuccio ben calato sul viso e viaggiavo con un bambino elfo che si comportava come un prigioniero. Misi a dormire il marmocchio e me ne andari. La nostra stanza non aveva finestre e avevo chiuso la porta dall'esterno, quindi non sarebbe uscito."  
"Te ne sei... andato? Solo andato?"  
Si strinse nelle spalle.  
"Era molto vicino a casa, e sapevo che il locandiere già mi reputava sospetto. Di sicuro la voce sarebbe giunta ai suoi genitori in breve tempo. Ho lasciato il villaggio e mi sono allontanato inoltrandomi nella foresta, come un fuggitivo qualsiasi."  
Mi passai una mano sul viso. Era così tipico di lui.  
"Due giorni dopo una grossa ombra oscurò la luna. Poco dopo, un'altra. Pensavo che fossero nubi, ma compresi il mio errore quando due __grossi__ draghi si posarono a terra nella radura che stavo attraversando. Non avevo mai visto un drago metallico e pensai che fossero lì solo per procacciarsi il cibo."  
"E quale boccone indigesto saresti stato!" lo presi in giro.  
Ignorò la mia battuta e continuò a raccontare.  
"Mi dissero che mi avevano aspettato per due giorni, alla locanda. Pensavano che mi sarei fatto vivo per barattare il figlioletto con una ricompensa, e mi dissero senza mezzi termini che in quel caso avrei trovato la morte. Ma siccome non ero tornato, dando prova di aver riportato il marmocchio in modo disinteressato, si erano dati la pena di cercarmi per ringraziarmi e offrirmi un pagamento."  
Ora tutti i pezzi stavano andando al loro posto.  
"Ed è qui che li hai mandati all'inferno." ragionai. Una certezza, non una domanda.  
"Per la direttissima e senza passare dal Piano della Fuga."  
Sospirai. Holly non aveva mostrato molto buonsenso in quel frangente, ma capivo le sue ragioni. Era anche lui, dopotutto, una persona con dei princìpi.  
"Sì, lo posso capire. E' stato molto arrogante da parte loro."  
"E' stato arrogante e __offensivo__. Oltre che smodatamente ipocrita. Insomma, o la vita del figlio vale una fortuna, oppure non la vale. Perché due genitori che si dicono __amorevoli__ dovrebbero dare più importanza alle intenzioni di chi gli riporta il figlio, piuttosto che al fatto che il figlio sia effettivamente a casa sano e salvo?"  
"E tu gli hai detto tutto questo?"  
"Con un sacco di parolacce in mezzo, sì."  
"E cosa c'entrano le spade in tutto questo?"  
Tacque per qualche altro momento. Quando riprese a raccontare, la sua irritazione si era placata.  
"Mi aspettavo che cercassero di mangiarmi dopo una simile uscita. Ero troppo arrabbiato per preoccuparmene, ma me lo aspettavo. Invece hanno capito. Nella misura in cui un drago può capire un piccolo bipede, hanno capito le mie obiezioni. Le spade sono il compromesso che ne è risultato: non avrei accettato denaro, così mi hanno dato qualcos'altro, due oggetti preziosi che avrebbero avuto un utilizzo pratico per me. Le due spade corte che avevo all'epoca erano ormai molto rovinate, quindi accettai questo dono. Promisi che non le avrei mai usate per perseguire il male, e che alla mia morte sarebbero tornate al loro legittimo proprietario, il loro erede... Lólindir."  
"Quindi, in un certo senso, era un prestito?"  
"Dal loro punto di vista, sì, mentre dal mio punto di vista era un regalo, visto che le avrei potute tenere per tutta la durata della mia vita. Questo patto fu suggellato con un incantesimo."  
"Per questo le tue spade non erano con il tuo corpo." conclusi, tornando al punto di partenza del discorso. "Pensi che Lólindir ti rinnoverà questo prestito?"  
A questo, non aveva ancora risposta.

Fui io ad entrare nel sanatorio e chiedere a un'infermiera se conoscesse il guaritore Lólindir Fëfalas. La donna aveva un'aria stanca e irritabile, e mi disse che a quell'ora si poteva entrare solo per le emergenze, non certo per le visite. Il mio accattivante sorriso e una donazione di dieci monete d'oro per il sanatorio fecero il miracolo: la donna mi indirizzò con poche e chiare indicazioni al dormitorio dei feriti, secondo piano. Come tutti i visitatori, dovetti prendere le scale esterne e fare un largo giro per non passare dalle camerate, dove avrei rischiato di contrarre qualche malattia.  
Trovai un unico guaritore nell'ala indicatami: appariva come un elfo della luna biondo e pallido, con acquosi occhi verdi e le occhiaie di chi non riposa abbastanza. Non sarebbe sfigurato come bardo o poeta tragico, ma sembrava stranamente fuori posto, così piccolo e mingherlino, in mezzo ai letti dove stavano distesi uomini dall'aria rude e grossi anche il doppio di lui.  
Mi annunciai con un colpo di tosse; si voltò subito e mi squadrò con occhio clinico, ma poi sembrò decidere che il mio colpo di tosse era solo una mossa scenica, e non il preoccupante vessillo di un'epidemia.  
"Non è orario di visite" mi si rivolse in lingua elfica, senza alcuna inflessione geografica.  
"Sono qui per parlare con voi. Il mio nome è Johariel e sono un messaggero" mi annunciai.  
Quando gli spiegai chi era che voleva parlargli, divenne livido di rabbia.  
"Non voglio vedere quell'individuo!" rispose seccamente, interrompendo il mio discorso.  
"Vi prego, riconsiderate la vostra posizione. Lui non è..."  
"So benissimo cosa è e cosa non è! E' tornato come fantasma apposta per tormentarmi? Dategli le sue, anzi le __mie__ , maledette spade e facciamola finita! Ve le vado a prendere anche subito!"  
Uscì dal dormitorio con la furia di un temporale, ma fu di ritorno qualche minuto dopo portando fra le braccia le due spade corte che ormai conoscevo bene.  
"Ho visto che le ha fatte incantare." commentò, mentre le affidava alle mie cure.  
"Sì. Spero non vi dispiaccia."  
"Non mi interessa affatto. Non sono un combattente. Ora debbo chiedervi di lasciare questo luogo di riposo." Mi congedò in tono altezzoso.

Fuori, per strada, Holly mi stava aspettando. Sì stupì molto del fatto che gli avessi riportato le spade, anziché condurre da lui il loro proprietario.  
"Non ha voluto vedermi?"  
Lo presi per un braccio e ci allontanammo dal sanatorio, non di corsa ma nemmeno lentamente.  
"Sai cosa?" gli dissi, quando fummo a una distanza ragionevole. "Credo che tu lo abbia traumatizzato quando era piccolo. Secondo me, ha ancora paura di te."  
Scoppiò a ridere. Avevo fatto bene a portarlo lontano dal sanatorio.  
"Ha senso. Tutti i bambini hanno paura dei fantasmi."

"Va bene, adesso che hai riavuto le spade, ce ne andiamo?" gli domandai la mattina dopo, dopo essermi concesso una bella colazione per dimenticare i tumulti della sera prima.  
"Ma neanche per sogno! Devo procurarmi ancora un paio di cose. Questa era la parte __facile__."

Sigh.


	4. Capitolo 4 - 1302 DR (parte 2)

****1302 DR: Equipaggiamento primavera-estate (parte 2), ovvero Sentirsi fuori posto come un nano in una distilleria di birra analcolica****

Io ed Holly eravamo seduti sulle pendici di Monte Waterdeep, il lato rivolto verso porto sulla foce del fiume Dessarin, e guardavamo con scarso interesse le poche chiatte fluviali che attraccavano al porto. La stagione era quasi matura per la ripresa del traffico navale marino, ma ancora non si erano visti nuovi mercantili.  
"Preferirei che tu non mi accompagnassi in questa seconda parte del viaggio." dichiarò di punto in bianco.  
Non era la prima volta che il mio amico mi faceva un discorso del genere: quando passavamo da Waterdeep, c'era sempre qualche luogo in cui Holly doveva recarsi da solo. Sospirai. Il mio fiato si condensò in una nuvoletta di vapore nell'aria fredda, cosa che a Holly non succedeva.  
"Lo so, tu __preferisci__ sempre che io non ti accompagni in... dovunque tu vada... quando siamo qui. Ma ti confesso che sono curioso, Holly, e sono stanco dei tuoi misteri."  
"Non c'è nessun mistero." Si affrettò a correggermi. "Mi preoccupo solo per la tua incolumità."  
"Di certo non mi tranquillizza sapere che ti rechi in un posto così pericoloso da spingerti a lasciarmi indietro."  
"Pericoloso per un Or-tel-quessir," mi corresse di nuovo "non molto pericoloso per un non-morto dalla reputazione oscura come me."  
"Tu hai una reputazione oscura?" gli domandai, sinceramente curioso. Nella mia foresta natale aveva una buona reputazione, al punto che il mio clan gli aveva concesso l'onorificenza di Amico degli Elfi, e ormai aveva una buona reputazione anche nella foresta di Wealdath (perlomeno nella zona in cui ci conoscevano). Altrove, mi risultava che non avesse alcuna reputazione, sembrava che avesse scelto di muoversi per le terre civilizzate come un'ombra.  
"Lì ho una brutta reputazione, più o meno come tutti. Non particolarmente brutta. Normale."  
Non risposi. Stavo riflettendo sul da farsi.  
"Potrei camuffarmi." Proposi dopo un po'. Mi sembrava una buona idea.  
"E da che cosa?"  
"Da umano." Mi guardò scettico. "E' un posto di umani?"  
Lentamente, scosse la testa.  
"Ma... ci sono degli umani?"  
" _ _Dappertutto__ ci sono gli umani" confermò.  
"E come sono visti?" "Nello stesso modo in cui sono visti ovunque: come prezzemolini di merda."  
"Ah, ottimo, ottimo! Che umano sia, allora!" mi fregai le mani, pensando a come nascondere le mie orecchie a punta e i miei tratti elfici. "Che cosa mi consigli, magia o camuffamenti normali?"  
"Meglio di tutto sarebbe una trasmutazione."  
"Urgh. Non ho niente contro gli umani, ma non mi sentirei a mio agio ad avere un corpo umano, più goffo e con i sensi attutiti. Mi sentirei continuamente in pericolo."  
Si strinse nelle spalle, accettando le mie argomentazioni.  
"Lo capisco, ma allora ti consiglio di usare un camuffamento normale e aggiungerci sopra anche un'illusione. Possibilmente opera di un mago esperto."  
"Hai proprio paura di questo posto" mi permisi di dare voce alle mie considerazioni.  
"Io non ho mai paura, Johel, ma tu sei la compagnia più decente che abbia trovato finora..." (era il suo modo per dire che sono il suo migliore amico) "e la tua decisione di seguirmi in un luogo del genere mi rende nervoso. Parlando chiaro, è solo per rispetto alle tue capacità da guerriero che non ti stordisco e non ti chiudo in un armadio fino al mio ritorno."  
Stavolta rimasi a bocca aperta. Holly aveva già fatto cose del genere, ma mai a me. C'è una particolare formula per capire se sia il caso di lasciare indietro qualcuno per la sua sicurezza, una cosa che Holly chiama "teorema dell'armadio":

(pericolosità del luogo / competenza della persona) x (1 + coefficiente del dito in culo)

La pericolosità del luogo e la competenza della persona che lo accompagna non penso necessitino di spiegazioni. Il risultato è da moltiplicare per (1 + un valore che indica quanto sia molesta la persona), valore solitamente compreso fra 0 e 1.  
Se il risultato è inferiore a 1, si parte per la grande avventura. Se è superiore a 1, la persona finisce in un armadio (o simile impedimento fisico). Se il risultato è 1, come penso in questo caso, la decisione poteva essere arbitraria e circostanziale.

Decisi che avrei seguito tutti i suoi consigli, e andai alla ricerca di un mago. Ci eravamo dati appuntamento per il primo pomeriggio, alle pendici del monte, vicino a un particolare salice. Quando tornai dalle mie commissioni, all'ora stabilita, nessuno avrebbe potuto giurare che fossi qualcosa di diverso da un giovanotto chondathan.  
"Mh. Avresti avuto più fortuna camuffandoti da donna." fu il saluto di Holly.  
Evitiamo di commentare il __suo__ coefficiente del dito in culo, che è meglio.

Tutte le navi erano in porto in attesa di riprendere a navigare nella bella stagione, o almeno così credevo. C'era una nave che non era destinata a prendere il largo. In un porto segreto, nascosto in una caverna di Monte Waterdeep che si estendeva sul mare, c'era un mercantile che portava in una sola direzione.  
Evitai di chiedere a Holly se era sicuro delle sue azioni, visto che sembrava in vena di farmi la stessa domanda.

Il mercato non era molto grande, occupava una larga via ma le vie per loro natura non potevano essere molto lunghe. Non c'era lo spazio.  
Almeno __pensavo__ che fosse un mercato, vista la quantità di... in mancanza di una definizione migliore diciamo __gente__... che vi si accalcava. Ma non riuscivo proprio a capire cosa vendessero, non c'era merce esposta.  
"Vendono schiavi." mi spiegò Holly, quando gli esposi la mia perplessità. Da quel momento, evitai di guardarmi intorno.

Holly si diresse a passo sicuro verso una rampa di scale che, scoprii presto, portava al livello superiore della città. Entrammo in una bottega che vendeva soprattutto armi, ma anche oggetti magici. Il proprietario sembrava un nano calvo dal colorito malsano.  
Ci rivolse una domanda in una lingua che non conoscevo, ma Holly gli rispose con parlata fluente. Il nano passò alla lingua comune.  
"Certo che vendiamo oggetti magici. Per chi può pagare." chiarì, sfregando il pollice e l'indice.  
Holly mise una mano alla borsa delle monete e la scosse per far udire il tintinnio.  
"Non temete, mastro Murghol. La mia borsa è sincera."  
"Che cosa cercate?"  
Holly gli espose la sua richiesta. Il nano fischiò.  
"Posso procurarvi l'oggetto, ma mi serviranno alcuni giorni... e un pezzetto di demone."  
"Questo mi porta alla seconda richiesta." disse Holly senza battere ciglio. "Potete trovarmi un oggetto che mi permetta di recarmi su altri Piani?"  
Il nano si lanciò in una dissertazione su vari tipi di oggetti i cui scopi mi sembravano indistinguibili, ma Holly a quanto pare riusciva a seguire il discorso senza problemi.  
"Un Amuleto dei Piani mi sembra la soluzione giusta." Decise infine. "Non ho certo desiderio di percorrere il mondo in cerca di Portali altrui."  
"Il suo utilizzo è rischioso." avvertì il bottegaio, ombrandosi.  
"E' un problema mio."  
"E vi costerà più di qualcosina!"  
"Anche quello è un problema mio." Rispose Holly, sempre con la solita flemma.  
"Inoltre vi sarà del tutto inutile qui, dove il viaggio planare è interdetto."  
"Vorrà dire che non lo userò qui. Se non sbaglio le politiche del negozio sono... un quarto alla commessa, tre quarti a lavoro concluso?" chiese conferma, per mettere a tacere le obiezioni del nano.  
Borbottando la sua perplessità, il nano prese il sacchetto di monete e chiamò un altro suo collega per fargliele contare.  
Dopo che il collega del bottegaio ebbe svuotato la borsa del mio amico nel retrobottega, il nano glie la restituì, perché il sacchetto che Holly gli aveva porto era una piccola Borsa Conservante. Certo, altrimenti non avrebbe potuto contenere tutte quelle monete. "Per quanto riguarda l'altro oggetto?" indagò il pragmatico mercante.  
"Rimandate la sua produzione a quando vi avrò portato il focus necessario. Se dovessi morire nel tentativo sarebbe una spesa inutile."  
"Bah! Se doveste morire nel tentativo non credo v'importerebbe dei soldi!"  
Holly rise alla battuta, ma solo per cortesia. Dopotutto era solo una messinscena, lui non poteva "morire nel tentativo". Nemmeno se la sua intenzione fosse stata davvero recarsi su un altro Piano e prendere un pezzo di demone. Almeno credo che non potesse morire. Ne sono quasi sicuro.

"Hai davvero intenzione di recarti su un altro Piano per prendere un pezzo di demone?" gli chiesi appena fummo fuori dalla portata d'orecchio. Mi rispose sussurrando in elfico, una lingua che sicuramente poche persone lì conoscevano.  
"No, è più sicuro evocarne uno sul Piano Materiale. Ma qui tutti mentono sui loro piani, e in particolare gli idioti esagerano le proprie imprese."  
"Desideri passare per un idiota?"  
"Un giorno capirai che essere sottovalutati a volte è la più grande fortuna che possa capitare a un guerriero." Sibilò con irritazione. Certo era questa la sua tecnica, ed era uno dei motivi per cui si impegnava a farsi passare per un essere vivente.  
"Alcuni guerrieri scelgono la via dell'intimidazione." Osservai. "Le loro motivazioni sono comunque ragionevoli."  
"I nemici davvero potenti non si lasciano intimidire da una reputazione di grandezza." Tagliò corto. "Tutti gli altri sono solo vermi non degni di nota." 

Scendemmo le scale che avevamo salito poco prima, passammo necessariamente attraverso il mercato degli schiavi e infine approdammo a una piazza leggermente più larga. A un lato della piazza c'era un oggetto che non manca mai in nessuna città: una bacheca.  
"Ti servono soldi?"  
"Hai sentito mastro Murghol. Quegli oggetti mi costeranno."  
"Pensavo che avessi fondi a sufficienza."  
"Per questi acquisti sì, ma a malapena. Dai, non rovinarmi il divertimento." Mi mise a tacere, mentre vagliava le proposte della bacheca cittadina.

"Questa è una città che si basa sul commercio" mi spiegò "quindi molti annunci riguardano la scorta di carovane o il ripulire le vie da mostri che minacciano i flussi mercantili. Oh guarda, ad esempio: distruggere una colonia di Mante Oscure. Un po' triviale, ma qualcuno è disposto a pagare 2000 monete d'oro per questo, quindi lo terrei in considerazione."  
Buttai gli occhi al cielo, o a quello che ne faceva le veci.  
"Uuuuh, distruggere Daurgothoth. Facciamo che no." commentò, mettendo da parte un'altra pergamena e riattaccandola alla bacheca.  
"Cos'è un Daugo... coso?"  
"Daurgothoth. Un possente dracolich che vive da qualche parte in una caverna non lontana da Waterdeep. Insomma, perfino io ho consapevolezza dei miei limiti."  
Sentii il gelo lungo la schiena. "Un Dracolich? Sei serio?"  
"Andiamo, non fare quella faccia, se fosse interessato a distruggere la città lo avrebbe già... nah, topi lunari? Io non vado in caccia di topi lunari!" commentò con disgusto, mentre riappendeva un altro foglio.  
Lo lasciai continuare per un po'.  
"Distruggere l'insediamento di Ch'Chitl... io sono convinto che alcune pergamene siano qui per fare uno scherzo agli imbecilli."  
"Che cos'è...?"  
"Non vuoi saperlo."  
"Ah."  
"Parliamoci chiaro, se si trattasse di entrare furtivamente a Ch'Chitl e rubare qualcosa potrei anche prenderlo in considerazione, tipo per un milione di monete d'oro, visto che sono più o meno immune alle influenze mentali... ma non tenterei la fortuna con un attacco in grande stile." Continuò a discorrere in tono colloquiale, fregandosene del fatto che non riuscissi a cogliere i suoi riferimenti.  
All'improvviso piombò nel silenzio. Aveva in mano una pergamena e la fissava con sguardo vitreo.  
"Che cosa hai trovato?" la lingua in cui era scritta mi era ignota.  
Tacque per qualche secondo ancora, come se non mi avesse sentito.  
"Devo parlare con una persona. Ti accompagno al quartiere meno pericoloso, tu cerca di restare in una taverna e non cacciarti nei guai."  
"Ma..."  
"E se non torno, riprendi la nave e torna a Waterdeep senza di me."  
Va bene, __adesso__ ero preoccupato.

Mi portò in una taverna relativamente tranquilla e piena di umanoidi il meno mostruosi possibile. Principalmente mezzorchi, ma c'erano anche umani e qualche __non lo so__ _._  
Seguii il suo consiglio e passai le successive due ore tenendo un profilo basso, in compagnia di una pinta di brodaglia poco alcolica. Avevo trovato il capitano della nave che ci aveva portato lì: un umano dal volto duro e affilato che sospettavo essere un criminale incallito, ma che rispetto alla fauna locale era una visione rassicurante.  
Holly alla fine tornò. Il suo ingresso in taverna gli attirò qualche occhiata sospettosa, ma nessuno disse nulla.  
"Adesso mi puoi spiegare?"  
"Prima torniamo a Waterdeep."  
"Come, di già?"  
"La nave salpa stasera, se non mi sbaglio."  
Chiedemmo conferma al capitano. Sì. Saremmo salpati quella sera.

Il cielo stellato ci vide nuovamente su Monte Waterdeep.  
"Ti sei chiuso abbastanza nel tuo maledetto mutismo, adesso vuota il sacco!"  
Holly evidentemente non ce la faceva più a tenere per sé i suoi pensieri, perché non se lo fece ripetere.  
"Ricordi quando ho detto che sarei andato a Ch'Chitl al massimo solo per una breve missione furtiva? Ecco, me la sono chiamata. Quel messaggio in bacheca diceva di rivolgersi a... una persona il cui nome non ti direbbe nulla. Questa persona è a capo di un'organizzazione malvagia che si occupa di contrabbando di oggetti proibiti, schiavismo, e della diffusione di un culto nemico del mio."  
"A Chichitel?"  
Mi guardò con perplessità. "No, certo che no. Ch'Chitl è un insediamento di Scorticatori Mentali."  
Ah. Di __questi__ avevo sentito parlare, ma vivevano solo nei miei incubi. Sentii di nuovo montare la nausea.  
"Dimmi che niente al mondo ti spingerà ad andare lì."  
Si strinse nelle spalle. Un gesto che stavo cominciando a odiare.  
"Uno dei membri di questa banda è stato catturato e portato lì. Pagano 60.000 monete d'oro per riaverlo vivo."  
Mi scappò un fischio di ammirazione. "Una persona importante?"  
I soldi non avevano tutta questa attrattiva per me, nemmeno per il doppio sarei mai andato a salvare un essere così abietto, tantomeno in un luogo così pericoloso.  
"Sì, molto importante. Temono anche che gli Illithid possano leggergli nella mente alcuni segreti dell'organizzazione e venderli al miglior offerente, anche se finora forse non si sono resi conto di chi hanno per le mani. Per questo, i capi del culto sono disposti a pagare la metà della cifra suddetta, per avere la sua testa mozzata."  
Cominciai a capire dove sarebbe andato a parare il discorso.  
"E' questo che vorresti fare? Andare a Chilitli e uccidere questo tizio, come un comune sicario?"  
Corrugò la fronte, segno che stava riflettendo e che non era di buon umore.  
"Sarò completamente sincero con te, Johel. Mi ripugna aiutare qualcuno che se tornasse in libertà causerebbe solo morte e dolore, ma nessuno, e dico __nessuno__ , merita di subire le torture di cui quei mostri sono capaci. E dal momento che non approvo la schiavitù, non approvo nemmeno la __sua__ , anche se per ironia della sorte è proprio uno schiavista. Loro sono incoerenti quanto il loro maledettissimo dio, vogliono per sé stessi delle libertà e dei privilegi che calpestano tranquillamente negli altri, ma non è una scusa per essere incoerente a mia volta. Quindi sì, tutto sommato credo che andare lì e ucciderlo sia la soluzione meno ripugnante. Non renderò la libertà a un criminale incallito, ma almeno lo libererò dalle sue pene. Lasciarlo in mano a quelle __cose__ per me sarebbe molto più indigesto che dargli una morte rapida."  
"E guadagnerai trentamila monete." Conclusi, cercando di tener fuori ogni giudizio, ma senza riuscirci del tutto.  
"Ci credi se ti dico che mi importa poco, ormai? Me ne servirebbero sette volte tante, per rientrare delle mie ultime spese, ma sarebbe maledettamente più __facile__ e più remunerativo saccheggiare la tana di un drago piuttosto che penetrare in una città di Illithid."  
"Lo dici come qualcuno che ha esperienza in materia." Commentai con sarcasmo.  
Le mie parole furono accolte solo dal silenzio.  
"Beh, __ogni tanto__ qualche drago giovane e arrogante decide di fare il nido vicino alle rotte commerciali, e lo sai come la pensa la città."  
"Oh, santo cielo."  
"A volte fuggono e basta, non è necessario ucciderli."  
"Holly"  
"Hm?"  
"La prossima volta che insisto per venire con te, chiudimi in un armadio." 

Passai i successivi due mesi nelle Terre Centrali Occidentali, visitando diverse foreste per intrattenere buoni rapporti con le comunità elfiche del luogo. A volte combattei al loro fianco contro orchi, gnoll e altri nemici naturali dei nostri insediamenti. Furono due mesi fruttuosi, ma il pensiero del perché giravo da solo non mi lasciava mai completamente. Nel mio zaino conservavo le spade corte di Holly e pochi altri effetti personali che non avrebbe potuto portare con sé da incorporeo, visto che era così che intendeva recarsi a Chitilili.  
Quando tornò aveva l'aria stanca, perfino per un fantasma. La fatica fisica non poteva pesare su di lui, ma quella spirituale sì.  
"Hai fatto?" Domandai, quando alla fine mi ritrovò.  
"Quello che dovevo." Disse soltanto, a denti stretti.  
Gli restituii il suo ciondolo Trappola Fantasma, e non appena fu di nuovo corporeo lo strinsi in un abbraccio fraterno. Non se lo aspettava. Penso che ne avesse bisogno, anche se non lo avrebbe mai ammesso, e volevo fargli sapere che non lo condannavo per quello che aveva fatto. Ero stato troppo in pena per lui per perdermi in giudizi morali.  
"Ehi... che... che diamine... non fare l'elfo... guarda che questo comportamento fa solo aumentare il tuo coefficien..."  
"Oh, stai zitto e basta." Lo lasciai andare. "Torniamo a casa?"


	5. Capitolo 5 - 1307 DR

**1307 DR: Una notte di escatologia e occasioni mancate, ovvero L'importanza di godersi la vita fintanto che ce l'hai**

Le taverne di Waterdeep sanno essere ricche di intrattenimenti, se sai dove cercare. Non era la mia prima visita alla Città degli splendori, e mi recai con passo sicuro alla mia locanda preferita.  
Presi una stanza e ordinai una buona cena accompagnata da un bicchiere di vino, e presto venni fatto oggetto dell'attenzione di una bella donna che chiaramente puntava più al mio borsello che al mio bel faccino.  
Declinai con gentilezza, ma le offrii comunque da bere. Intanto, stavo facendo progetti sulla graziosa cameriera mezzelfa che aveva un'aria troppo stanca per accorgersi delle avances dei commensali. Ma in genere è difficile, per i mezzelfi, resistere al fascino dei loro cugini di razza pura.

Due giorni dopo era il suo giorno libero, e lo passammo facendo un delizioso pic-nic su Monte Waterdeep. Una giornata adorabile con una ragazza adorabile, e capii che avremmo continuato a frequentarci per tutta la durata della mia permanenza in città.  
O almeno, così sarebbe stato, se non che...  
Era ormai il tramonto, ci stavamo baciando e sembrava che dovesse succedere anche qualcos'altro, quando all'improvviso la temperatura calò di qualche grado nell'arco di un secondo. Il sole era scivolato dietro la cima della collina, ma non poteva essere solo questo. Un istante dopo, un lamento spettrale fece scendere i brividi lungo la schiena ad entrambi. Non era un suono tale da gettarci nel panico, ma era come la voce sottilmente inquietante di qualcosa che _c'era_ e _non avrebbe dovuto esserci_.  
La ragazza scattò in piedi, sistemandosi il vestito alla bell'e meglio.  
"Che cos'era?"  
Mi alzai e mi guardai intorno: nessuna minaccia in vista. Certo, era sempre possibile che venissimo effettivamente attaccati da qualcosa, ma il mio istinto mi diceva diversamente.  
Sospirai.  
Come potevo dire alla poveretta "niente, ho solo un amico fantasma che è un coglione"? Lei sembrava abbastanza spaventata.  
"Mia cara, forse è meglio che tu torni a casa. Se c'è qualcosa di pericoloso su questo monte, lo troverò e me ne libererò, ma tu non devi correre rischi inutili."  
Lei mi guardò con timore. Sembrava che volesse obiettare qualcosa, ma avevo passato abbastanza tempo a vantarmi delle mie innumerevoli avventure, perché la fanciulla mi credesse in grado di affrontare qualsiasi pericolo.  
"Stai attento, e ti prego, fammi avere tue notizie subito!" mi raccomandò, e poi si allontanò quasi di corsa giù per i dolci sentieri di quel versante del monte.

Una risata soffocata risuonò nell'oscurità.

 _"Non devi correre rischi inutili, cuoricino mio di zucchero"_ mi prese in giro la voce. Holly uscì dalla roccia in cui si era nascosto. "Nemmeno il rischio di innamorarti di un fatuo bell'imbusto."  
"Ah, l'altruismo del tuo cuore!" commentai con amaro sarcasmo. "Dannazione, potevo concludere con quella ragazza! Sei una persona orribile, e un amico orribile."  
Rise di gusto, soddisfatto della sua malefatta.  
"Johel, sono cinquant'anni che metti alla prova la mia pazienza chiedendomi di fare la parte del mostro così che tu possa salvare una donzella indifesa e diventare il suo eroe. Ora che finalmente mi sacrifico per la parte, ti lamenti? Questa si chiama incoerenza, e mi ferisce molto, amico." Recitò, mettendosi una mano sul cuore.  
Presi mentalmente nota di comprare degli stivali del Tocco Fantasma per poterlo prendere a calci.  
"Quindi, sei stato al tempio? Hai parlato con la tua Somma Sacerdotessa?" gli chiesi, cercando di concentrarmi su possibili future avventure e sulla bellezza del panorama, per dimenticare l'occasione appena sfumata.  
"Hm-hm." Assentì, con un cenno del capo. Non sembrava avere molta voglia di parlarne.  
"è ancora una sventola da paura?" lo inzigai, per risvegliare un qualche tipo di reazione. Imbarazzo, indignazione, qualsiasi cosa che lo facesse uscire dal suo improvviso mutismo.  
"Immagino di sì, ma la sua bellezza ha scarsa presa su di me, ora che sono morto." Rispose, in tono neutro. "E a questo proposito, lei insiste perché io torni in vita."  
Dal tono in cui lo disse, intuii che il problema doveva essere qui, c'era qualcosa che lo metteva a disagio ed aveva a che fare con questa proposta. "Come si può far tornare in vita un non morto?" domandai, sinceramente curioso.  
Scrollò le incorporee spalle. "Ah boh. Lei dice che c'è un rituale che si può fare, per recidere il legame fra la mia anima e il Piano Materiale, farmi arrivare nel Piano della Fuga e poi richiamarmi alla vita. Devo essere consenziente, ma non occorre il mio corpo, per fortuna."  
"Credo che ormai il tuo corpo sia svanito, sta proprio sotto alle radici di un albero... credo che sia tornato a far parte della terra, ormai." Dissi, scegliendo parole il più possibile delicate.  
"Lo penso anche io. Lei dice che non serve, ma sai che prezzo ha una resurrezione pura? è una cosa impensabile."  
"Nel corso della tua vita da avventuriero hai sicuramente accumulato abbastanza risorse da potertelo permettere, non credi?"  
"Sì, forse sì, ma lei non ne ha fatto menzione." Spiegò. Non credevo di aver capito bene, così attesi che estrapolasse. "Mi ha solo detto di passare quando voglio per una resurrezione, come se mi avesse detto di passare per una tazza di infuso. Non ha senso! Ha una chiesa da mandare avanti, minacce da cui guardarsi, favori da scambiare, probabilmente anche persone da corrompere, e ti sembra normale che vada a buttare migliaia di monete per un singolo guerriero?"  
"Forse sottovaluti il suo buon cuore."  
"Ho tenuto conto del suo buon cuore, ma conosco anche il suo realismo."  
"Sei un servitore privilegiato della tua dea. Hai un contatto diretto..."  
"Non diverso da quello di qualsiasi sacerdotessa, e di certo meno utile."  
"Puoi diventare un canale per Lei facendoti possedere."  
"E offrire cosa, le doti di un guerriero? Il tuo discorso avrebbe senso se fossi un membro del clero, un incantatore divino specializzato, ma non lo sono. Sono un elemento valido, ma sacrificabile, e qualsiasi missione io possa compiere da vivo la posso compiere anche in questa forma."  
Restammo in silenzio per un lungo momento.  
"La tua dea che cosa vuole?" domandai infine.  
Non rispose subito.  
"Vuole che torni in vita."  
"Ti ha detto perché?"  
"è una dea. Non deve dare spiegazioni." Tagliò corto.  
Sbottai in una breve risata a questa pallida giustificazione. "A _te_ deve dare spiegazioni, perché saresti capacissimo di ignorare i suoi ordini se non fossi d'accordo. Ti conosco. Quindi, ora dimmi quello che non vuoi dirmi. Perché vuole che torni in vita?"  
Prese un profondo respiro di cui non aveva bisogno, solo per prendere tempo, o forse per abitudine.  
"Avrai sentito dire che i non morti sono come cristallizzati nel momento della loro morte e incapaci di progredire. Questa è una regola generale che certamente non si può dire che si applichi a tutti..."  
"Certo che no." Convenni "Perfino con le mie limitate conoscenze, so che ci sono non morti che continuano ad accumulare potere e conoscenze." Annuì, convenendo con i miei ragionamenti.  
"Ma i fantasmi sono abbastanza... intrappolati... nelle condizioni in cui erano al momento della loro morte. Non dico che per me sia impossibile evolvermi e imparare cose nuove, l'ho già fatto, ma sento che in effetti mi richiede uno sforzo maggiore rispetto a prima e... in definitiva... la cosa che mi riesce più difficile è accettare nuove idee e modificare il mio punto di vista. Già prima non era semplice, ma ora... è come se la mia mente fosse impantanata nelle sue idee attuali. Non dico che siano sbagliate, ma mi piacerebbe essere ancora in grado di chiedermelo."  
"E ti pesa ammetterlo."  
"Mi pesa ammetterlo? Non lo so, tutti i miei cambiamenti mi sono pesati, o comunque sono arrivati pagando un alto prezzo. L'idea che possa diventare ancora più difficile, che possa richiedere un prezzo ancora più alto, mi deprime. Non mi pesa ammetterlo, mi pesa proprio prendere atto della cosa." Chiarì, tradendo il fastidio e la frustrazione che provava.  
"Quindi stai prendendo in considerazione l'idea di tornare in vita?"  
Si strinse nuovamente nelle spalle e non rispose. Decisi di affrontare il discorso da un'altra angolazione.  
"Ho sempre avuto timore di chiedertelo, all'inizio sono rimasto in silenzio perché davanti alla fortuna è meglio non indagare. Ma perché sei rimasto qui come fantasma? Perché non sei andato nell'Aldilà?"  
Questa volta mi guardò in viso, cercando di capire se dicessi sul serio o se il mio fosse solo un espediente.  
"Come tutti i fantasmi, sono qui perché non riesco a trovare la pace. È una fortuna per te?"  
Ero preparato a questa obiezione.  
"L'amicizia implica onestà, quindi ti risparmierò la falsa ipocrisia di chi vuole mostrarsi saggio: sì, per me è una fortuna. Non ero pronto a dirti addio. Non lo sono mai. Non sopporto l'idea che una persona amica se ne vada per sempre."  
Sospirò, volgendo lo sguardo verso la luna parzialmente coperta dalle nuvole. "La tua onestà è apprezzabile, e non ne sono offeso. Non posso riposare in pace perché la mia coscienza non mi lascia libero, ma non lo farebbe nemmeno se fossi vivo, quindi non mi posso lamentare della mia condizione."  
La nube che copriva la luna venne spazzata via dal vento in quota. Era piena, un cerchio perfetto di argentea bellezza. Chissà se qualcuno, da qualche parte, stava festeggiando. La sua luce era abbastanza forte da delineare le nostre ombre sul terreno; o meglio, la mia. Holly non aveva l'ombra.  
Naturalmente i fantasmi non ce l'hanno perché la luce gli passa attraverso, al massimo possono proiettare una specie di riflesso sul terreno, ma lui in particolare non aveva l'ombra neppure quando era in vita. Gli era stata tolta come punizione divina in seguito a un crimine che aveva commesso, qualcosa che lo aveva profondamente segnato sconvolgendo la sua vita, e da allora se ne andava in giro portando il marchio della sua vergogna. Non lo aveva detto chiaramente, ma avrei scommesso senza esitazione che fosse quello, il motivo per cui non poteva riposare in pace. Non poteva, senza aver prima posto rimedio al male fatto, o aver almeno ottenuto il perdono. Purtroppo non c'era rimedio, e non era rimasto nessuno a cui chiedere perdono.  
Riflettei su questo, in silenzio, arrivando alla conclusione che forse il mio amico non avrebbe mai raggiunto l'Aldilà. E se così fosse stato, sarebbe arrivato un giorno, in futuro, in cui le nostre strade si sarebbero divise comunque.

"Partiamo domattina" mi annunciò, di punto in bianco. "Vorrei una seconda opinione su questa cosa del tornare in vita."  
"Oh? E a chi pensi di chiedere questa seconda opinione?" domandai, pensando con rimpianto alla graziosa cameriera che non avrei avuto il tempo di riconquistare.  
"Non conosco molte persone sagge. Non conosco molte persone in generale..." Confessò. Una cosa che già sapevo. "Ma penso che chiederò l'opinione di mia sorella. So che vorrebbe solo il mio bene, e non condividiamo la stessa fede, quindi sarà una voce imparziale." Ragionò.  
Mi dissi subito d'accordo con il suo ragionamento. Era una buona idea, e la sua valutazione era corretta. Inoltre, la prospettiva di rivedere la sua bella ed esotica sorella bastò a suscitare in me un generoso sentimento di perdono per la cameriera perduta.


	6. Capitolo 6 - 1307 DR

**1307 DR: Il terzo incomodo, ovvero Quella volta in cui non riuscii a conquistare sua sorella**

Il cartello d'indicazioni puntava chiaramente verso ovest. Recitava "Locanda dell'orso"; le parole erano incise a lettere maiuscole con calligrafia rustica. Sotto, più in piccolo, era scritto "se portate tre mele, una torta gratis".  
Dalla strada principale, nella direzione indicata da quell'unico esemplare di segnaletica, si dipanava un sentiero ben battuto e largo abbastanza da lasciar passare un carro. Forse c'erano anche i classici segni delle ruote, ma la strada era coperta dalla neve. Ogni tanto a fianco del sentiero crescevano alberi da frutto, principalmente meli o ciliegi. In quel periodo dell'anno purtroppo non davano frutti, quindi non avremmo avuto la torta gratis. Peccato.

Il luogo ufficialmente si chiamava "Locanda dell'orso", ma nei villaggi vicini tutti la chiamavano con un nome diverso: "L'Alveare".  
All'inizio pensavo che fosse perché la proprietaria aveva le arnie. O perché con il miele delle sue api produceva un ottimo idromele.  
Holly non negò nulla di tutto ciò, ma mentre ci avvicinavamo alla locanda riparandoci gli occhi dalla luce bassa del sole al tramonto, mi confessò che c'era anche un'altra ragione.  
"Credo che molti paragonino mia sorella a un'ape regina" mi confidò "per via del suo comportamento mat... maternalistico? Esiste come parola? E anche perché non lascia quasi mai la locanda."  
"Non è anche perché ha un sacco di figli?"  
Mi guardò con l'aria di non esserne troppo convinto. "Quattro sono _un sacco_?"  
"Per gli standard di un elfo, sì."  
"Ah boh. Qui sono tutti umani Johel, non è considerato strano avere quattro figli. Non è considerato strano _tantomeno_ per una seguace della dea della fertilità."  
"Pensavo che Chauntea fosse la dea della fertilità _dei campi_." Sapevo poco delle divinità degli umani e non ero esperto sulle sottigliezze delle loro dottrine.  
"Diciamo che è la dea patrona sia dei campi che della camporella." Rispose con un sorrisetto ironico. "Hai conosciuto mia sorella, lo sai com'è fatta."  
"A dire il vero no, non so _com'è fatta_ , ma mi piacerebbe scoprirlo!"  
Non rispose, ma mi rivolse uno sguardo fugace, così rapido che al momento pensai di averlo immaginato. Non lo sapevo, ma avevo appena parlato troppo.

Arrivammo alla locanda quando ormai le stelle erano alte in cielo e gli ultimi raggi del sole sparivano dietro l'orizzonte. Quasi un giorno di viaggio a velocità carro (un po' meno muovendosi a piedi) in direzione nord-ovest sulla strada che da Secomber porta a Uluvin, per arrivare a vedere l'indicazione per la locanda; da lì è quasi un'altra ora di strada in direzione sud-ovest, inoltrandosi fra le campagne. Sforzandosi un po', si arriva a quel benedetto luogo di riposo prima che faccia buio.  
Non era una locanda di passaggio. Già di suo, la strada fra i due paesini non era mai particolarmente trafficata, se poi si va a nascondere una locanda a un'ora di viaggio dalla strada principale, è quasi certo trovarsi con un esercizio commerciale perennemente a rischio fallimento.  
Scoprii la ragione di quell'isolamento quando raggiungemmo il luogo. Era preceduto da alcuni piccoli cottage di legno e paglia, dal cui buco sul tetto usciva del fumo. La locanda in sé era un vasto edificio in pietra, parzialmente circondato da mura. Più che una locanda sembrava un'abbazia.

"I tuoi occhi non t'ingannano" confermò Holly quando gli esposi la mia idea. "In effetti questa una volta era un'abbazia, formalmente consacrata a Chauntea."  
"E che cosa è successo? Come mai non lo è più?"  
"Quando sono arrivato in questa regione, ho massacrato tutti i suoi abitanti." Raccontò, in tono neutro.  
Sì. Ci avrei creduto un tempo, forse.  
"Questa è una di quelle volte in cui dici una parte della verità facendo credere che sia tutta la verità" lo accusai, con la stessa certezza con cui avrei affermato _domani il sole sorgerà ad est_.  
Sospirò.  
"Mi conosci troppo bene. Non mi dai mai soddisfazione."  
"Vuoi raccontarmi che cosa è successo?"  
"Non ora. Siamo arrivati. Te lo racconterò quando avrai soddisfatto le tue necessità di essere vivente."  
"Tutte quante?" chiesi in tono malizioso, solo per pungolarlo.  
"Cibo, alcolici e un camino acceso; mi sembra il giusto compromesso" rispose freddamente, senza darmi soddisfazione.

La locanda era piena di bambini. Holly si strinse nelle spalle e disse fuori dai denti che ne aveva sopportati già così tanti, che una decina o due in più non avrebbero fatto differenza. Non mi _aspettavo_ che una locanda fosse piena di bambini. La taverna era stata trasformata in un refettorio ed era piena di gioioso chiasso infantile.  
Krystel, la locandiera, era bella e sorridente come la ricordavo, ma aveva anche l'aria stanca. Nessuna delle sue figlie era in vista, e la sua aiutante Esmeralda stava raccontando una storia ai bambini per farli stare buoni. Senza molto successo, visto che sembrava volessero partecipare tutti alla narrazione.  
"Perché la locanda è piena di bambini?" chiesi infine, quando ebbi buttato giù mezzo piatto di ottimo stufato e un paio di bicchieri di ippocrasso caldo.  
"Tradizione invernale. I mercanti non circolano, la locanda rimane pressoché inattiva, e tutti i contadini della zona possono scegliere di mandare qui i loro figli in eccesso per imparare un mestiere." Mi spiegò Holly sbrigativamente.  
"I loro figli in eccesso? Che vuol dire?"  
"Quelli di cui non hanno bisogno per i... boh, i lavori da umani nelle fattorie. Non lo so. Mia sorella dice che non c'è tantissimo da fare in inverno in una fattoria."  
"E qui che cosa fanno?"  
"Oh beh..." si strinse nelle spalle. "Imparano a cucinare, a usare le erbe medicinali, i ragazzi si occupano degli animali e le ragazze imparano a usare il telaio... se si portano della lana, possono fare delle coperte o dei vestiti da riportare a casa. Quando non fa troppo freddo, Duvainion li addestra a tirare con l'arco e a combattere, e c'è sempre qualcuno pronto a insegnare a tutti le basi del primo soccorso; è una cosa che serve sempre, dopotutto siamo nella Frontiera Selvaggia e quella stupida brughiera piena di mostri è solo qualche giorno di marcia a sud. E poi fanno altre cose, preparano conserve, intagliano la legna, imparano a leggere e a scrivere, a fare le faccende, ad accendere il fuoco... a riconoscere gli animali e le piante commestibili e a non perdere la strada nella neve. Ogni tanto mia sorella si prende un'apprendista, se una ragazza dimostra di avere la vocazione. Possono portare a casa tutti i frutti del loro lavoro, ma una parte di quello che producono resta alla locanda come pagamento."  
Mi accorsi che avevo smesso di mangiare, rapito da quella spiegazione. Era un sistema molto _comunitario_ per gli standard umani.  
"è una cosa molto bella. Ma non è un impegno troppo gravoso per tua sorella? Aiuta questi ragazzi a diventare dei contadini migliori e più autonomi, e li sfama per tutto l'inverno. Non le costa troppo?"  
"In cambio di questo, sono anni che non deve manutenere personalmente la locanda. I ragazzi più grandi fanno le piccole riparazioni, i bambini sistemano la ghiaia del cortile, tolgono le erbacce dall'orto, e come ho detto una piccola parte dei loro prodotti rimane qui. Però la ricompensa principale è un'altra ed è più importante, anche se invisibile: ogni persona nel raggio di due giorni di cammino conosce mia sorella e si fida di lei. Ogni persona nata negli ultimi quarant'anni è praticamente _cresciuta_ qui per metà dell'anno ogni anno, così mia sorella è diventata una costante e un punto di riferimento nelle loro vite brevi. Questo luogo è considerato una seconda casa da tutta la gente della zona e nessuno alzerebbe mai un dito contro Krystel o i suoi figli. Inoltre questi bambini stringono amicizia crescendo insieme, cosa che non potrebbe accadere se crescessero in fattorie separate, in questo modo si rafforzano i legami della comunità e si minimizza il rischio di future dispute per la terra."  
Lo guardai con rinnovato stupore.  
"Non avevo il minimo sentore che tu capissi tanto bene gli umani o le faccende che li riguardano."  
"Ho passato molto tempo con mia sorella. A lei questa gente _piace_."  
Lo disse con un tono che mi strappò una risata semi-alcolica.  
"E a te questa gente non piace?"  
"Mi lascia abbastanza indifferente, se proprio vuoi la verità."  
"Com'è che tu piaci a loro?"  
"Io non gli piaccio, probabilmente gli sono indifferente a mia volta."  
"Ma non è strano?"  
Sbuffò, seccato. "Mi lasciano in pace perché sono il fratello dell'Ape Regina, non è ovvio?"  
Non ero convinto, ma lasciai correre. Cominciavo a essere troppo brillo per obiettare.

Dopo un po' di tempo si alzò e andò a, così mi disse, indagare se in cucina era rimasto qualcosa di dolce perché dovevo _assolutamente_ provare il qualcosa di non mi ricordo.  
Tornò con un pezzo di crostata e altro ippocrasso, stavolta freddo. Aveva un sapore dolce ma meno speziato di prima, però non ci feci caso. Ad un certo punto mi venne il singhiozzo.  
"So come puoi mandarlo via" Holly aveva il tono più volenteroso e convincente che un amico possa avere "Prendi un bicchiere d'acqua e bevi dalla parte più lontana dalle tue labbra."  
"Cos? Come fa...sccio?" biascicai, parlando in elfico perché il Comune era ormai un ricordo confuso.  
"Chinati in avanti. Su su" mi aiutò. Quando la mia testa arrivò all'altezza delle mie ginocchia, registrai due eventi quasi contemporanei: il bicchiere raggiunse finalmente la pendenza necessaria per rovesciare acqua nella mia bocca, ma finì tutta nel mio naso; la seconda cosa che accadde, fu che capitombolai per terra con una mezza capriola e senza sapere come mi ritrovai per metà sotto il tavolo, con un bernoccolo sulla testa e la stanza che girava e ondeggiava come il ponte di una nave.

Mi risvegliai la mattina dopo, confuso. Non ero nel letto di Krystel come avevo inizialmente sperato, ma nella branda dell'infermeria. Per Corellon, che vergogna. Mi ero ubriacato come un pivello.

Durante il tempo che passammo insieme quell'anno, Krystel non riuscì mai a vedermi come un potenziale partner, per lei rimasi solo _l'amico di suo fratello, quello che non regge l'alcol_. Quello da tenere d'occhio perché era un po' infantile.

Per questa volta aveva vinto lui, mi aveva ingannato portandomi dell'idromele fermo e _molto_ alcolico al posto del vino che mi aspettavo di bere.

Ma prima o poi, giurai a me stesso, _sarei_ riuscito a sedurre sua sorella.


	7. Capitolo 7

**Presentazione forse non necessaria dei personaggi ricorrenti**

 **Johlariel Arnavel**  
Soprannome: Johel  
Luogo e anno di nascita: foresta di Mir (Sarenestar), 1100 DR  
Residenza: Sarenestar, seminomade nel Faerun occidentale  
Razza: elfo dei boschi  
Descrizione: classico elfo dei boschi, altezza media, pelle leggermente ramata, capelli biondo-scuri, occhi verdi. Ha un carattere estroverso e solare (per gli standard degli elfi) e un cuore gentile. Ha viaggiato molto, soprattutto in territori umani, e viaggiare gli ha aperto la mente permettendogli di comprendere le altre culture meglio di quanto le comprendano solitamente gli elfi. Le sue qualità lo rendono perfetto per il ruolo di ambasciatore, che talvolta ricopre. È anche un gran donnaiolo che non ha nessuna fretta di impegnarsi, ma non è viscido e ha un grande rispetto per le donne e anche per i "no". Nonostante sia spesso assente da casa, sente un forte legame con il suo clan e il suo popolo.  
Allineamento: NB  
Classe: Ranger

 **[Nome non dichiarato]**  
Soprannome: Holly  
Luogo e anno di nascita: non dichiarato, 1102 DR  
Residenza: Sarenestar, seminomade nel Faerun occidentale  
Razza: non dichiarata, ma attualmente fantasma  
Descrizione: non viene mai descritto fisicamente, tranne che in alcuni dettagli: occhi grigi, capelli raccolti in una treccia, mancanza di ombra. Caratterialmente, spicca per la sua grande simpatia e piacevolezza, quasi quanto pulirsi il culo con una grattugia. Tuttavia, nonostante il primo impatto, è un amico sincero e leale fino alla fine e oltre. È un bugiardo consumato che crede nell'utilità sociale delle menzogne, non si fa problemi a raggirare i suoi alleati se è per il loro bene, ma soprattutto perché non vuole far capire quanto abbia a cuore le persone. Cresciuto in un contesto in cui l'inganno era il metodo standard per relazionarsi agli altri, è abituato a comunicare per vie indirette anche quando vuole dire la verità, e si stupisce immensamente quando i suoi interlocutori non capiscono il secondo o terzo strato di significato nelle sue parole e nelle sue azioni.  
Allineamento: CB  
Classe: Guerriero/Ladro, con alcuni poteri apparentemente clericali la cui origine viene spiegata più avanti

 **Krystel**  
Soprannome: Kry  
Luogo e anno di nascita: non dichiarato, 1102 DR  
Residenza: vicinanze di Secomber  
Razza: non dichiarata  
Descrizione: non viene mai descritta fisicamente, si dice di lei solo che è di bell'aspetto e ha occhi dolci. Anche i suoi modi solitamente sono dolci, ma sotto sotto ha un carattere forte e sa farsi rispettare. È una persona pragmatica e di buonsenso, ma nel limite dei suoi ideali. Krystel è molto brava nelle relazioni interpersonali e adora i bambini, infatti ha parecchi figli suoi, ma non ha un compagno fisso. Dopo la morte del suo primo marito non ha più voluto legarsi.  
Allineamento: NB  
Classe: Strega (classe HB implementata da me per la versione 3.5), ma di lavoro fa la locandiera


End file.
